User blog:Agni Blackheart/Mock Unit Remake: Dual World Eidolon Agni
Still not a good idea, but it won't hurt. Dual World Eidolon Agni Element: Dark'' ''Rank:' Omni Summon: '"I'm an unstable lifeform, uncapable to even control myself. One movement I do and a world is lost. Can't you see that?"'' ''Evolution: "I'm a blade of the gods, a gun of the demons and nothing at the same time. I'm a sinful existence. That's all there is to know about me."'' ''Fusion: "One day you'll realize how everything you have is nothing. At that moment, you'll finally understand what it means to be me."'' ''Lore "A Mock Unit based on Agni, a demon locked away in Mildran by the Heresy Demon. He always remembers how it was to be human and misses the days when he was just a frail mortal, ready to die at any time. However, his deep and hidden despair was the reason why gods and demons battled for taking him to a side. The light of the gods gave him a life unbound by time, while the darkness of demons made him gain an unimaginable power, and the combination of both resulted into an evergrowing destructive power, which eventually led him to wish his own sealing. Had he fought against both sides, he would have created a massive apocalyptic scenario where he would have razed Grand Gaia as a whole, where even the god of the gate would have never been able to stop his power." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''-- Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''25 Hits / 33 BC Fill ''UBB: ''50 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''45 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% on all enemies ''SBB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X580% on all enemies ''UBB: ''50 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Despair and Hope -Eternal Clash-'' 50% to max HP, probable chance of dealing twice damage (15% chance to deal twice damage), enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 1 turn once a certain amount of damage is given (200% boost once 500000 damage is given), 50% reduction to Spark damage and probable resistance against 1 KO attack (20% chance to resist 1 KO attack) ''ES: Recurring Past of Nightmares Negates critical and elemental damage and boosts elemental damage (75% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Dawn: Seraph's Bastion Greatly recovers HP (3000~3750 + 10% REC), removes status ailments, considerably boosts BB gauge (7 BC fill), boosts BC and HC drop rate (35% boost) for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge (8% boost) and boosts OD gauge fill rate (40% boost) for 3 turns SBB: Dusk: Tyrant's Atrocity 25 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), inflicts Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (25% chance to deal 25% vulnerability), reduces foes' critical resistance for 2 turns (30% reduction), adds probable elemental resistance ignore effect to attack for 2 turns (25% chance to ignore foe's elemental resistance) & massive additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn (700% modifier) UBB: Twilight: Timeless Dualism 40 massive Light and Dark combo attack on all enemies (with additional 5% damage of foes' max HP), enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300% boost) for 3 turns, fully recovers HP and BB for 3 turns, enormously boosts all damage (300% to Spark, Critical and elemental damage) for 3 turns and hugely boosts max HP (35% HP boost) SP Enhancement Options # 10% boost to max HP = 10 SP # 20% boost to ATK, DEF, REC = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's HP boost (+ 10%) = 10 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's twice damage effect chance (+ 5%) = 10 SP # Adds Light barrier effect to BB (3000 HP) = 30 SP # Adds slight probable chance to resist 1 KO attack effect to BB (15% chance) = 40 SP # Adds DEF ignore effect for 2 turns effect to SBB = 40 SP # Adds slight HP drain effect to SBB (5% recovery of damage given) = 30 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Nothing like drowning yourself into curiosity and craziness to do something like this. I may have overdone the skills (no, I overdid it). Nothing here is that creative to be called cool enough. Tried to keep a balance between things, while trying to remain cool. Didn't ended up nicely though. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts